Moda, Música y Amor
by FloorJDBM
Summary: El Amor empieza en el instituto "Konoha Artístico". Donde Sasuke y Sakura se conocieron. Sakura aspirante a diseñadora de modas y Sasuke aspirante a Cantante. Sus sueños se hacen realidad y su amor por el otro florece creando así una bella historia entre ambos. SasuSaku, NaruHina, Etc / UA -Posible Lemmon-
1. Capítulo 1

Ohayooo!  
Como verán soy nueva escribiendo Fics, me encanta leerlos, pero nunca encontré uno que se tratase de arte, entonces decidí escribir uno, espero que les guste y lo disfruten como yo lo hago al escribirlo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente de mi propiedad. ^^

* * *

Capitulo 1

12 de marzo

En una casa de dos pisos, con una gran cantidad de salas y un enorme jardín -lo bastante grande para una familia de cuatro integrantes- que se encontraba en la oscura ciudad de Nueva York, podía observarse en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso a una chica -de 15 años de edad, con una cabellera larga hasta la cintura de color rosada y unos orbes color verde jade- frente al ordenador, chatear por la red social _facebook_, con su mejor amigo.

*En el Chat*

_¿?- Entonces… ¿¡VOLVERÁS!? _

_¿?- Si...Hoy tomare el vuelo a Japón y mañana en la noche ya estaré en mi antigua casa de Tokio._

_¿?- ¡QUE BUENO QUE VOLVERÁS SAKURA-CHAN!...¡YA QUIERO VERTE!_

_Sakura- Yo también quiero verte, Naruto –la chica sonrió para sí mismas por la alegría de su mejor amigo tenia al saber de su regreso-_

_Naruto- ¿Tu hermano también vendrá? _

_Sakura- Si, iremos solos nosotros dos._

_Naruto- ¿a qué se debe este regreso tan repentino?_

_Sakura- ¿repentino dices? Mis padres vienen planeando esto desde mis 6 años._

_Naruto- ¿Y por qué?_

_Sakura- Porque me encanta diseñar… ¡Pero lo mejor de esto es que iré a tu colegio!_

_Naruto- ¿¡es enserio!?_

_Sakura- ¡Claro que sí!.. De una vez por toda podre conocer a tu muy nombrada novia._

_Naruto- el chico se sonrojo del otro lado de la pantalla- ¿tienes razón y me mostraras como tocas la guitarra cierto?_

_Sakura- Hai… y tu a mí._

_Naruto- Hai… pero no toco tan bien como el Teme._

_Sakura- Naruto… ¿Quién es "el Teme"?_

_Naruto- el es mi mejor amigo._

_Sakura- ¿no me estarás remplazando por ese "Teme" cierto? –dijo la pelirrosa en un tono de celos pero a la vez bromeando-_

_Naruto- Claro que no... En algunas ocasiones se necesita un mejor amigo de tu mismo género, para poder hacer las mismas cosas…aun que el a veces es un aburrido ¬¬ - respondió a la defensiva el chico._

_Sakura- Entonces lo respeto…qué bueno que hallas conseguido a un consejero para este tiempo en el que no estuve. –sonrió la oji-jade._

_Naruto- ¿consejero?...el nunca me aconseja…además… lo conozco desde la infancia antes de que tú te vayas, y de antes que te conozca…_

_Sakura- ¿y por qué nunca lo conocí?_

_Naruto- Ya sabes cómo soy de olvidadizo…_

_Sakura- Tienes razón…pero de igual manera quiero conocerlo._

_Naruto- seguro terminaras enamorándote de él, como todas las demás –comento el chico aburrido de lo que siempre pasaba_

_Sakura- ¿quién sabe? – se rio dé una forma suave la chica de pelo rosado._

_Naruto- ¡ya quiero que vengas! –cambio de tema el mejor amigo de la peli-rosa_

_Sakura- ¡Estoy muy feliz!...pero, me tengo que ir ¡nos vemos! _

_Naruto- Esta bien…Envíame un mensaje a mi celular cuando hallas llegado… __[El chico envió una cara emoticón con una sonrisa]_

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Apague el ordenador, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi hermano que está al final del pacillo. Quiero molestarlo un rato, adoro cuando se enojaba, después de todo dentro de unas horas acabará mi gran cantidad de tiempo libre. Toque la puerta, un fuerte "pace" me indico que podía entrar. Abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación pude observar a mi hermano –un hombre de aproximadamente 19 años de edad, cabello rojizo no tan corto y despeinado dándole aires rebeldes, piel bronceada, ojos de color verde un tanto oscuros. Vestía con una camisa color azul oscuro de botones y mangas cortas dejando a la vista sus fuertes brazos, unos pantalones color negro de jeans levemente ajustados y unas zapatillas de marca _Vanz_ color negras combinadas con azul- recostado en su cama, con su laptop en las piernas, me acerque a él. Este pareció no inmutarse de mi presencia y siguió en lo que sea que estaba haciendo con su laptop.

Sakura- ¡SASORI! –grite algo fuerte para que este me diera su atención… Y tal como quería, clavo la mirada en mí con algo de aburrimiento.

Sasori- ¿Qué quieres?

Sakura- No me mires así –fruncí el labio inferior y entrecerré los ojos, simulando cara de perrito triste. Sasori rodeo los ojos y suspiro.

Sasori- Esta bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas mi pequeña princesita? – dijo en un tono de voz bastante agudo y termino la frase con una gran sonrisa.

Cruce los brazos fingiendo molestia. Yo y Sasori peleamos por cosas triviales la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre fuimos unidos. Él cómo hermano mayor me protege todo el tiempo, por eso lo aprecio y respeto mucho.

Sasori- Ya Sakura no te enojes…

Sakura- Baaka…

Sasori- Si eso es lo que quieres… -dejo su laptop a un lado, se puso de pie, y camino en mi dirección. Lo mire algo extrañada y curiosa. El me tomo de las piernas y me coloco en su hombro derecho, obviamente no deje de gritar que me bajara. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la mía y abrió la puerta de esta, cuando entramos me tiro en mi cama bruscamente.

Sakura- Sasori eres algo bruto. – fruncí el seño molesta mientras me ponía de pie.

Sasori- ¿algo?

Sakura- Bueno mucho…y… ¡deja de tratarme como una niña! –le tire con un pequeño almohadón, el cual evadió fácilmente.

Sasori- ¿Entonces eres niño? –dijo en tono burlón.

Sakura- ¡Claro que no!

Sasori- Entonces actúa como una adolecente madura – Sasori dio media vuelta para irse.

Sakura- comencé a reír a carcajadas- Está hablando la persona más madura que conozco –mencione con sarcasmo, cuando pude calmar mi tentación de reír.

Sasori- Ya Sakura…enserio…quiero seguir hablando con Itachi…En poco tiempo tendremos que irnos… y si perdemos el vuelo no podremos ir allí hasta el próximo mes…y eso quiere decir que te retrasaras en el colegio...

Sakura- Tienes razón… ¿pero trabajaras cierto? O ¿serás el mismo vago de siempre?

Sasori- ¬¬Tendré que trabajar. En Tokio ya no estarán nuestro padres y no me darán dinero… -mi hermano rodo los ojos, la idea de tener que trabajar le asqueaba- aunque Itachi quiere darme trabajo en su tienda.

Sakura- jajaja –comencé a reírme- tú tienes que trabajar mientras a mi me envían dinero Papá y Mamá –me burle-

Sasori- querrás decir mientras tú eres la niñita consentida de Mami –una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios-

Sakura- ¡no me llames así! –Sasori me miro extrañado – Yo no seré como los demás engreídos que asisten a Konoha… –los alumnos que ingresan al instituto "Konoha artístico" son provenientes de familias adineradas ya que el colegio es el más costoso y conocido en Tokio. Y el único para aprender sobre artes. La mayoría de los alumnos se creen superiores solo por el dinero y porque tienen un futuro asegurado cuando terminen la preparatoria sin necesidad de asistir a la universidad- claro que Naruto no es uno de esos –ladee la cabeza-  
Sasori- ¿aun te comunicas con él?

Sakura- Hai… –le dedique una sonrisa, mi hermano me la regreso- ¿y tú te contactas con Itachi? –Sasori abrió los ojos grandes y se tenso un poco.

Sasori- ¡lo olvide por completo! – salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Cuando mi hermano salió se olvido la puerta abierta, me pare y fui a cerrarla. Comencé a preparar mis maletas después de todo no faltaba mucho tiempo para irme. Una vez que termine decidí tomar una ducha, estuve una hora bajo el agua. Salí y me vestí con una camisa a cuadros azules y blancos, de mangas cortas que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, una calza blanca un poco más arriba de los tobillos y unas zapatillas _John Foos_ simples color azul con detalles en hilo blanco, el pelo me lo recogí en una coleta alta con pequeños mechones que caían sobre mi rostro. Bajé las escaleras y encontré a mi madre en la cocina – una mujer de 40 años, de piel bronceada, cabello rojizo hasta la mitad de su espalda, ojos verde jade como los míos, un cuerpo esbelto y un busto mediano. Traía un vestido color verde de tirantes, largo hasta las rodillas dejando a la vista sus largas y contorneadas piernas, unas sandalias verdes abrochadas en el tobillo de plataformas de madera – pude observar que preparaba la cena.

Sakura- ¿Okaa-san necesitas ayuda? -pregunté

Kaede.- Ya termine... no te preocupes Sakura –respondió mientras tomaba una bandeja con comida y se dirigía al comedor. La seguí mientras ella serbia los alimentos, yo serbia las bebidas en cada baso - ¿terminaste tus maletas?

Sakura- Hai…

Kaede- ¿Te gusta la idea de volver a Tokio?

Sakura- Claro que sí…demo… ¿Por qué sin ustedes?

Kaede- Porque nosotros debemos trabajar…iremos a visitarte…además no estarás sola, Sasori ira con tigo… nos comunicaremos en nuestro tiempo libre ¿vale?

Sakura- Hai. –sonreí grandemente.

Kaede- Espero que hagas nuevas amistades. –hiso una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura- Eso espero… -sonreí de medio lado. Las amigas que había tenido este último tiempo no les importaba de mi vida, ellas solo decían ser mis amigas por mi popularidad en el colegio y por ser la hija de la modelo más famosa en toda América, Europa y Asia.

Extrañaba mucho a Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde los 4 años y hace 6 años que no lo veo. Me ponía muy feliz volver a tenerlo. Además conocería a su novia y estaba dispuesta a ganarme su amistad. Y ese tal "Teme" según Naruto era un aburrido pero podría tener también su amistad igualmente, me causaba gracia la forma que Naruto lo llamaba, era un apodo eso indudable ¿qué clase de padre le pondría ese nombre a su hijo?...De seguro Naruto le tenía mucha confianza-

Mi padre llego del trabajo - que por cierto tiene su propio restaurante. Uno muy lujoso y conocido en Nueva York. Además es uno de los hombres más deseado de la ciudad. Y claro que si ya que es muy guapo. Tiene un hermoso cabello castaño claro (supongo que el cabello de mi madre y padre se mesclaron y he aquí mi cabello rosa) sus ojos son de un tono marrón oscuro como los de mi hermano. Y qué decir de su cuerpo es el de un hombre saludable, tiene sus músculos pero sin exagerar. Todo un hombre de negocios- la cena fue muy tranquila. Mi madre estaba muy triste porque me extrañaría, con su trabajo como modelo no tendría mucho tiempo para comunicarse conmigo. Terminamos de comer y ayude a mi madre a limpiar los trastes de los alimentos. Sasori cargó las maletas en el auto de papá. – Uno muy lujoso y bastante caro -Cuando ya todo estuvo preparado fuimos al aeropuerto. Al llegar tome mi maleta y me pare en frente de mis padres, a un lado de mi hermano -

Sakura- Oka-San…Otto-San – los mire a ambos - debemos irnos – mi madre dirigió su mirada al suelo, pude observar como pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mi padre me sonrió, aunque él era una persona alegre y simpática tenía su orgullo como todo hombre y no lo perdería en algo tan trivial, después de todo no me voy por obligación, sino que voy a realizar uno de mis pocos sueños y ellos me apoyan, además pueden visitarme ya que es un colegio parecidoa los demás- Oka-San, recuerda que podremos comunicarnos, te visitare en las vacaciones de invierno y te llamare los fines de semanas –me acerque a ella y la abrace-

Kaede- Es que son tan pequeños y nunca los eh dejado solos –dijo mientras sollozaba-

Sasori- Oka-San…-mi hermano se acerco a nosotras y poso su mano en la espalda de mi madre- tengo 19 años ya soy grande…y Sakura…no te preocupes cuidare de ella…

Kaede- igual siguen siendo mis pequeños –sonrió y nos abrazo a ambos. Su comentario me dio gracia, ella algunas veces se volvía terca-

¿?- Kaede, en algún momento esto tenía que pasar ellos están grandes –mi padre se acerco a nosotros, poso su mano derecha en mi espalda y la izquierda en Sasori-

Kaede- Yakuto cállate y despide a tus hijos…-dijo mientras desasía el abrazo familiar- cánsela todos tus asuntos que el 28 debemos estar en Tokio –mi madre dirigió su mirada a mí, yo le sonreí sabiendo el motivo por el que viajaría y otra por su decisión repentina. Ella siempre organizaba cosas de un día para el otro, y cuando organizaba algo no podía salir mal- Sakura cuando llegues enviaremos una sorpresa para ti. – sonreí, mamá sabia lo mucho que me gustan las sorpresas - Le dije a la abuela Chiyo que se encargara de comprar nuevos muebles para ti y Sasori…tú sabes que cuando vinimos a Nueva York eran pequeños y dudo que las cosas que dejaron en Tokio les gusten ahora que crecieron…Pero eso sí, ustedes deben encargarse de ubicarlos-mientras mi madre mencionaba cada objeto nuevo que compro yo solo asentía, Sasori y mi padre estaban comprando algunas revistas para el viaje en el kiosco del aeropuerto, cuando ellos llegaron mi padre saco un sobre blanco y tamaño mediano de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-

Yakuto- Chicos -se acercó a nosotros- tengan –dijo tomando la mano de Sasori y mía. Las acerco y deposito el sobre en nuestras manos- ábranlo – ambos obedecimos y miramos extrañados los objetos que este traía dentro: tres tarjetas para compras dos naranjas, una verde, un juego de llaves que por los botones supuse que eran de un auto y por ultimo un papel mediano en forma rectangular, no pude leer lo que decía ya que estaba doblado – Sasori – el aludido los miro - con el papel podrás retirar tu licencia de conducir – mi hermano no entendía de lo que mi padre hablaba ¿y por qué negarlo? Yo estaba igual o más confundida que él ¿Por qué nos daba estas cosas?- cuando estés en Tokio, tendrás tu auto…está en la cochera de la casa – Sasori miraba atónito las llaves que ahora reposaban en sus manos junto al papel, yo sostenía las tarjetas ¿acaso nos darían esas tarjetas?- ¿sorprendido? –le pregunto con una sonrisa-

Sasori- Hai… -dijo asintiendo lentamente-

Yakuto- espero que lo disfrutes - hablo mi padre nuevamente con esa sonrisa en su rostro, Sasori se acercó a él y lo abrazo -

Sasori- Lo hare con gusto…

Kaede- felicidades hijo –mi madre se acercó a mi hermano y lo beso en la mejilla, cuando se alejo me miro a mi, y saco una caja de un tamaño mediana, con un envoltorio de color verde manzana, que no me permitía adivinar lo que era- Sakura esto es para ti – se acercó a mi extendiéndome el regalo. Lo tome y lo abrí con algo de dificultad ya que con una de mis manos sostenía las tarjetas, sonreí al ver lo que era. Mi madre sí que me conocía. Abrí la caja y tome mi celular último modelo de color blanco que tanto quería -

Sakura- arigattou Oka-San –bese su mejilla-

Yakuto- casi lo olvido – dijo mi padre acercándose a nosotras al igual que Sasori - las tarjetas son para sus gastos – escuchaba atenta lo que mi padre decía, eso era muy interesante - ya son responsables se merecen una, la verde es para los objetos de la casa, comida, artículos de limpieza, etc. Y respecto a las tarjetas naranjas, es una para cada uno - me sorprendí ¿tendría mi propia tarjeta? – Gástenlo en lo que quieran, nosotros pagamos – nos dedico una cálida sonrisa, me acerqué a él y lo abrase –

Sakura- arigattou Otto-San –bese su mejilla tal y como la había hecho antes con mi madre-

Yakuto- se lo merecen por ser buenos hijos –dijo en tono orgulloso mientras colocaba su mano en mi cabeza en un gesto cariñoso-

Sakura- pero no queremos abusar de ustedes –mire a Sasori- ¿cierto Nee-San? – el asintió –

Kaede- ¡no estarán abusando! – respondió rápidamente me madre, acto que me causo gracia por lo que solté una suave carcajada – es un regalo… ¿acaso lo despreciaran? – pregunto –

Sakura- está bien lo recibiremos pero cuando haya algo demasiado costoso que pretendamos comprar le consultaremos primero ¿sí?- mis padres suspiraron –

Yakuto- no es necesesario… Pero si solo eso hace que acepten está bien – dijo comprensivo -

¿?- Pasajeros con destino a Tokio por favor abordar el avión – se escucho el mensaje por el altavoz -

Yakuto- Deben irse

Sasori-Sakura- Hai –dijimos ambos al unisonó, mis padres se acercaron y nos despidieron a ambos-

Kaede- Cuídense, nos vemos –gritaba mi madre mientras nosotros caminábamos con nuestras maletas hacia el avión-

Yakuto- Sayounara –grito mi padre-

Una vez en al avión pude ver por la pequeña ventanilla como ellos se alejaban, Sasori estaba a un lado mío resolviendo los acertijos de una de las revista que había comprado con Papá. Cerré mis ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo era de noche y estaba cansada. Cuando despertara estaríamos en el cielo y horas después en mi ciudad natal.

* * *

*En Tokio*

Se podía observar a un rubio de cabello despeinado y ojos azules con unas pequeñas marcas en sus majillas –para ser precisos tres líneas en cada mejilla, haciéndolas parecer bigotes- en las afueras de una gran casa, tocando el timbre.

¿?- El Teme se tarda demasiado –murmuraba cansado el chico, mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba el piso-

¿?- ¡Oh!...Naruto -una voz femenina lo saco de sus pasamientos- ciento haberte hecho esperar pero estaba preparando la merienda –dijo la mujer de aproximadamente 40 años. Poseía una larga cabellera color azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos oscuros ojos negros, tenía una estatura mediana, un cuerpo sin miedo a exagerar, muy buen cuidado. Llevaba puesto un vestido ceñido al cuerpo con mangas cortas. Desde los hombros hasta por debajo del busto era color negro y el resto color blanco, como calzado traía unos tacones negros- buscas a Sasuke-Kun ¿cierto?

Naruto- Hai…-afirmo el rubio hiperactivo-

¿?- Pasa –dijo dándole paso al adolecente- está en su habitación…

Naruto- ¡Arigattou Mikoto-San! – Grito Naruto mientras subía las escaleras-

Una vez en el segundo piso se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, abrió la puerta y se adentro en el cuarto –las paredes de este eran color azul oscuro, el suelo era completamente cubierto por una alfombra negra. Contra la pared del fondo se ubicaba una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor del mismo color que las paredes, a cada lado de la cama se encontraban dos mesitas de noche cada una con su propia gaveta, en la mesita de la derecha reposaba una lámpara y en la mesita de la izquierda había un despertador electrónico, junto a esta había un enorme ventanal de vidrio que cumplía la función como salida al balcón; en la pared de la derecha se encontraba el ropero, y a un lado de este se hallaba la puerta del baño; en un rincón de la pared de la izquierda sobre el piso reposaba un bajo color negro con blanco, a un lado de este se encontraba una mesa con un ordenador bastante moderno, sobre el aparato había un pequeño librero; en la pared del frente a un lado de la puerta de entrada colgada de un pequeño gancho una guitarra marrón – el rubio pudo divisar a su mejor amigo sentando en una de las orillas de la cama – este bestia una sudadera de mangas cortas color negra, sobre esta llevaba una camisa desabotonada también de mangas cortas color roja, tenía un pantalón de jeans negro bastante holgado desde las rodillas hacia arriba y hacia abajo ajustado, como calzado unas zapatillas _Vanz _negras –

¿?- Dobe, cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar – dijo un peli azabache muy tranquilo que enviaba un mensaje de texto con su celular_ LG_ táctil -

Naruto- Em, creo que unas 500 ¿o eran 800? – Se preguntaba el chico -

¿?- Y aun así haces lo de siempre –se paró el azabache dejando su móvil sobre la cama-

Naruto- Es que no me acostumbro Sasuke –sonrió el oji-azul-

Sasuke- Pues aslo –lo golpeo en la cabeza-

Naruto- No me golpees Teme –dijo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada-

Sasuke- No me digas Teme, Dobe

Naruto- Y tú no me digas Dobe, Teme

Sasuke- Dobe

Naruto- Teme

Sasuke- Dobe

Naruto- Teme

Sasuke- Dobe

Naruto- Teme

Sasuke- ¡Urusai! –grito alterado el oji-negro-

Naruto- Bien, bien… -intento calmarlo Naruto haciendo un ademán con las manos-

Sasuke- ¿a qué viniste?

Naruto- Quería decirte que mañana llegara Sakura-Chan

Sasuke- ¿La chica con la que engañas a Hinata?

Naruto- ¿¡Que!?...¡Yo nunca engañaría a Hinata-Chan!

Sasuke- Bien…No grites

Naruto- Tu me provocas ¬¬

Sasuke- Si viniste solo a eso, puedes irte…

Naruto- ¿Qué no escuchaste?...Sakura-Chan vendrá –dijo feliz el rubio-

Sasuke- Si te escuche… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Naruto- No puedes actuar así…te presentare a Sakura-Chan…te agradara, serán amigos y si la conoces bien de seguro te gustara y bueno…pues…tu sabes –podía notarse el nerviosismo en su voz, además del leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Sasuke- No me interesa –se negó-

Naruto- Vamos Sasuke…ambos son mis mejores amigos y no me gustaría tenerlos por separado…se llevaran bien…ella es simpática, divertida y tu eres frívolo, aburrido –Sasuke lo golpeo- ¡Auch!... ¿¡que hice!? – Dijo el rubio adolorido-

Sasuke- No soy aburrido

Naruto- Si lo eres… aunque pensándolo bien –el rubio se tocaba la pera con sus dedos- alejare a Sakura-Chan de ti… no quiero que caiga en tus "encantos"como dicen tus Fans y termine siendo como tu…

Sasuke- Esta bien la conoceré…pero si es igual que las demás tu pagaras las consecuencias –dijo amenazante- ya tengo demasiadas obsesionadas detrás mío ¬¬

Naruto- ¡No te preocupes!

Sasuke- Creí que querías apartarla de mi

Naruto- ¿Uh?...Bueno eso quería…pero ahora que aceptaste, ¿para qué dejar todo?

Sasuke- DOBE

Naruto- Cállate… Etto…Sasuke estoy aburrido en casa ¿quieres ir por un helado?

Sasuke- Vamos –tomo su chaqueta y su móvil-

Los chicos salieron a la calle…

Naruto- Sasuke…no quiero caminar ¿podemos ir en tu auto?

Sasuke- ¿bromeas? La heladería esta cerca

Naruto- Onegaiiiii –junto las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su pecho-

Sasuke- el azabache rodo los ojos- Molesto –resignado saco las llaves de su bolsillo y subió a su _Ferrari_ _430 spider_ negro-

Una vez en la heladería. Pidieron sus helados y se dirigieron al trabajo de Itachi –el hermano mayor del Uchiha- el lugar quedaba cerca y podrían divertirse un rato en los videojuegos.

Naruto- Tu hermano tiene un gran trabajo.

Sasuke- Agradece que es mi hermano entonces juegas gratis –dijo el oji-negro mientras estacionaba-

Naruto- Sin duda Akatsuki es lo mejor…

Sasuke- ¿Y qué esperabas? Después de todo un Uchiha es el dueño.

Naruto- Engreído ¬¬

Ambos muchachos ingresaron al local de videojuegos –estaban todos los amigos de Itachi menos él ya que tuvo que ir a retirar un pedido, por lo cual dejo a cargo del lugar a Nagato el mas responsable de los miembros - Sasuke y Naruto pasaron sus tarjetas como socios del negocio. Los del lugar los miraban asombrado ya que no todos eran socios por lo complicado que era conseguir serlo -pero ambos los ignoraban- Y así pasaron el reto del día jugando videojuegos en Akatsuki. Cuando ya era bastante tarde y el lugar estaba por cerrar Sasuke, Naruto y los amigos de Itachi –que se les sumaron- regresaron a sus casas.

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Abrí los ojos lentamente ya que los pequeños rayos de sol que se infiltraban entre la pequeña cortina y la ventanilla me daban en el rostro.

Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Sasori completamente dormido, ladee la cabeza y seguí durmiendo no tenía nada que hacer los rayos de sol no podrían molestarme si estaban detrás mío asique no había problema alguno.

Después de muchas horas de sueño desperté, mi estomago rugía de hambre. Abrí los ojos y vi que Sasori ya había despertado y se encontraba jugando videojuegos con su _PSP_. Me enderece para sentarme como era debido, tome mi bolso que está apartado al resto del equipaje, ya que en este traigo mis cosas más necesarias y personales. Saque mi celular y me fije la hora, 8:54 pm, mire por la ventanilla y pude ver que ya estaba anocheciendo, sonreí, tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar a mi casa, lo primero que haría sería descasar, después de todo mañana comenzaría las clases.

Un ruido de mi estómago me saco de mis pensamientos e hiso que Sasori dirigiera su mirada a mí.

Sasori- ¿te sientes bien?

Sakura- tengo hambre eso es todo –le sonreí-

Mi hermano tomo su mochila y de esta saco un paquete de bizcochos.

Sasori- Ten –me ofreció el paquete que sin duda alguna lo tome y comencé a devorarme los bizcochos. Claro que compartiéndolos con mi hermano.

Cuando ya estuve satisfecha aparte el paquete, y tome una de las revistas que mi padre me compro, cada vez faltaba menos para aterrizar, asique una ojeada a las revistas sería bueno para pasar el tiempo. En la mayoría de las páginas no dejaban de nombrar a Kaede Mihama, me sentía muy orgullosa por ella, y claro ¿quién no está orgulloso de su madre?

Después de una hora leyendo revistas por fin llego el momento de aterrizar, estaba tan feliz, ya quería estar en mi casa en mi hogar, porque ese era mi hogar no Nueva York.

...

Ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa o mejor dicho mansión. Está era realmente grande consistía en dos pisos tenía una cochera con un portón negro en la que cabían hasta 6 autos, un pequeño jardín delantero que era cerrado por unas rejas de hierro color negras, y en la parte de atrás había otro jardín de un tamaño demasiado grande, en el medio de este se encontraba una gran piscina; el suelo era revestido por pasto. Diversos espacios del jardín eran cubiertos por una gran variedad de flores - rosas, tulipanes, jazmines- y una muy poca cantidad de arboles -cerezos, naranjos, limoneros, sauces-. Desde la puerta corrediza de salida comenzaba un camino de piedras que conducía hasta la piscina rodeando cada uno de sus lados. A un lado de la puerta reposaba una mesa de tamaño mediano con seis sillas alrededor de esta.

La casa en el piso inferior consistía con una enorme sala de estar, la cocina comedor –donde se encontraba la puerta vidriada que conducía al jardín trasero- y un baño. El piso superior adquiría un largo pasillo, un baño, cuatro habitaciones –las tres principales con su propio tocador- y un pequeño cuarto de estudio.

Abrí la reja y entre al pequeño jardín seguida por mi hermano, avance por el corto camino de piedras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada; introduje la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, unas vez abierta entre a mi casa.

Sasori- Por fin en casa –dijo mi hermano dejando el equipaje a un lado de la entrada-

Sakura- Así es – dije mientras observaba la casi bacía sala de estar –

Sasori- Prepara la cena en lo que yo llevo las maletas arriba – asentí y me dirigí a la cocina –

Por suerte encontré huevos en el aparador por lo que solo hice huevos fritos. Ya era bastante tarde y los supermercados debían estar cerrados. Cuando termine la comida llame a Sasori y serví los alimentos.

Sasori- Valla que te luciste Onee-Chan – pude notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras –

Sakura- Es lo único que había, si quieres come y sino muérete ¬¬

Sasori- Que tiernas palabras –pude notar el sarcasmo nuevamente-

Sakura- Ya deja el sarcasmo ¬¬

Sasori- Bien, bien…pero mañana temprano vamos al supermercado ¿te parece?

Sakura- Hai… -asentí-

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, cuando terminamos de cenar Sasori quiso lavar los platos sucios -claro que acepte gustosa- por lo que subí a mi habitación. Entre en mi cuarto que era doblemente más grande que el de Nueva York, este definitivamente debería tener un cambio ya que las paredes que en su momento fueron de un rosa llamativo ahora eran rosa pálido, la moqueta del suelo estaba infestada de polvo, los muebles ya habían perdido su brillo, las ventanas estaban empañadas de polvo y barro a causa de las lluvias.

Después de haber limpiado mi cama, me coloque mi pijama –una playera de mangas largas que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos color negra con detalles verdes en las mangas y una calza a rallas color verde con negro-. Una vez preparada para dormir me acosté en mi dulce cama. Mañana debía despertarme temprano para ir a mi primer día en el "Konoha artístico". Sinceramente estaba algo nerviosa, desde los 9 años que me fui a Nueva York no compartía colegio con un chico, ya que el mío era solo para mujeres.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

¿Les gusto?  
Dejen su opinión, y así podre saber si seguir escribiendo vale la pena ^^

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (Sabado). No olviden dejar su Review :)

FloorJDBM


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

14 de marzo

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Acababa de levantarme, ahora me encontraba en la cocina desayunando, por suerte Sasori se había levantado más temprano que yo y había ido al supermercado antes de irse a una entrevista con Itachi para trabajo.

Subí a mi cuarto para prepararme e ir al colegio. Mire por mi enorme ventanal hacia el balcón y pude observar que la mañana estaba algo fría, por lo que supuse que el día también.

Me vestí de una forma que no pudiera pasar frio –una blusa de mangas largas y cuello largo color blanco, encima de esta un suéter de hilo color marrón oscuro, una falda entablada del mismo color que el suéter, una calza hasta los tobillos blanca, unas botas con muy poco taco hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla color marrón y una boina color blanca-. Una vez vestida tome mí tapado de algodón marrón y mi morral negro con mis elementos de la escuela.

...

Ahora me encontraba en la puerta del enorme colegio, este consistía en 2 pisos, habían cantidades de ventanas que al parecer eran de los salones - si mis cálculos no fallaban en ese colegio habrían unos 600 salones, 1 cada 2 ventanales-. Las paredes por fuera eran revestidas por ladrillos marrones algo rojizos y brillosos a causa del barniz. Entre los paredones había una reja negra –donde me encontraba ahora-, cruzando esta se encontraban los jardines cubiertos de césped y algunos árboles de cerezo, también había bancos de madera y un camino de piedras dirigía desde el portón de rejas hasta la puerta del edificio. Me adentre a los jardines y pude observar que habían muchas personas ahí, pero eso no era lo que importaba sino que todos me miraban y murmuraban entre sí. No les di importancia y me dirigí a la preceptoría para preguntar mi salón. Una vez frente a la puerta de está toque y una mujer -de unos 29 años, pelo corto y negro, ojos del mismo color azabache que su cabello, de un cuerpo saludable- me abrió.

¿? - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunto amable

Sakura- Hai –asentí- soy nueva en el colegio y pues –fui interrumpida por la mujer-

¿? - Oh, ¿debes ser Haruno Sakura no?

Sakura- Si, ¿nos conocemos? –Pregunte dudosa-

¿?- Yo a ti sí, pero tú a mi no –sonrió a lo que yo arquee una ceja sin entender- bah, olvídalo –hiso un ademan con su mano- pasa – dijo haciéndose a un lado, por lo que yo entre silenciosamente- por lo que veo aun no tienes tu uniforme ¿o sí?

Sakura- Iie –respondí-

¿? - Oh –la mujer se sobresalto- olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Shizune soy la preceptora del colegio y digamos que también la mano derecha de Tsunade-Sama –yo sonreí al escuchar el nombre de mi madrina-

Sakura- Una pregunta Shizune-San –ella me miro dándome a entender que tenía su atención- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Tsunade-Sama? –ella sonrió-

Shizune- Ella ahora debe estar en su despacho ¿prefieres que ella te guie en tu primer día de clases? –pregunto dudosa-

Sakura- No, no, claro que no –negué rápidamente- solo que ella es mi madrina y me gustaría verla, pero no se preocupe luego la veré. Ahora… ¿me dices lo que debo hacer?  
Shizune- Claro, siéntate si quieres –me señalo el sofá que se encontraba frente a su escritorio-

Así pasamos unos minutos hablando sobre las reglas del colegio, pero por desgracia aun no tenía mi uniforme, debía esperar hasta mañana que llegara a mi casa. Salí de la oficina seguida de Shizune.

Shizune- En esta lista –dijo señalando un papel pegado a la pared a la izquierda de la puerta- busca tu nombre y a un costado dice tu salón, así no te pierdes en el segundo piso están los salones de preparatoria y en el primero de secundaria… Que te vaya bien en tu primer día –me sonrió-  
Sakura- Arigattou…-le devolví la sonrisa- Sayounara –dije alejándome para mirar la lista- Mmmm… -dije en una forma pensativa mientras leía los nombres de la lista- Lo encontré –levante el dedo índice en forma victoriosa- haber… -recorrí la línea puntiaguda del papel para ver mi salón- 2-B –sonreí alegre, no estaba en el salón de los más inteligentes pero tampoco en el de los peores-

...

Iba subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso mirando mi libreta, pero una voz algo chillona me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿? - ¡Konnichiwa! –Me hablo la chica sonriente- ¿Te gustaría unirte al club de atletismo?  
Sakura- Etto… -fui interrumpida-  
¿? - Ten –me dio un folleto que al parecer era del club-

Seguí por mi camino, pero cuando llegue a la parte del pasillo donde empiezan los salones un grupo de chicos y chicas se abalanzaron sobre mí, todos haciendo preguntas sobre si me quería unir a sus clubs y entregándome folletos.

¿? - ¿Quieres unirte al club de teatro? –pregunto uno-  
¿? - ¿Quieres unirte al club de poesía? –pregunto otro-

¿? - ¿Quieres unirte al club de deletreo? –dijo mientras me entregaba un folleto-

Y así perdí un poco mas de mi tiempo, recibiendo folletos de cada club.

*En otra parte del instituto*  
Junto a la puerta del salón 2-B se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke hablando con sus amigos. Pero cierto rubio estaba más callado de lo normal.

¿? - ¿Naruto que te sucede? ¿estás enfermo? –preguntó un pelinegro de grandes pestañas y con un corte de forma de tazón- (NA: o honguito, como prefieran llamarlo)

Naruto- No, ¿Por qué?  
¿? - Pues porque estas muy callado Baka –dijo un chico de cabello castaño con unos extraños tatuajes en sus mejillas-  
Naruto- Ah, es que estoy preocupado –dijo ignorando el insulto cosa que a sus amigos les resulto más extraño-  
¿? - ¿y eso por qué? –volvió a preguntar el pelinegro de pestañas largas-  
Naruto- Bueno veras Lee es que mi mejor amiga debería haber llegado ayer a Tokio, dijo que me avisaría pero aun no me ha dado señales de vida –su amigo Lee lo miro comprensivo-  
Lee- No deberías preocuparte tal vez se olvido y luego te avisara –dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro-  
¿? - ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de esa mejor amiga tuya Naruto? –preguntó pícaro el castaño de tatuajes-  
Naruto- ¡Maldito Kiba pervertido, ni te creas que te lo contaría conociéndote! –grito el rubio-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando mi salón, se me hacia algo difícil caminar con la gran cantidad de folletos que tenía en mis manos.

_¡En ese colegio sí que tienen clubes! _Pensé

Había tantas actividades para realizar que sin duda tardaría en decidir en cual apuntarme.

Mientras caminaba escuche una voz –más bien grito- que se me resultaba muy familiar, mi curiosidad por saber si esa voz era de quien yo creía salió a flote; por lo que me dirigí al lugar de donde venia, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Caminando hacia el pasillo escuche otro grito diciendo "¡Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo o te las veras con mis puños!" sonreí de nuevo, la verdad que esa voz se me hacía demasiado conocida. Mi curiosidad aumentaba al grado de desesperarme, necesitaba saber si era él, claro estando sola en un colegio que no conoces a nadie y te parece escuchar la voz de tu mejor amigo, la curiosidad no te deja en paz. Aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos hacia el pasillo de donde venia la voz, está cada vez se hacía más cercana y audible.

* * *

*En la puerta de 2-B *

Los chicos seguían hablando junto a la puerta de su salón, cuando pasaron un grupo de chicos comentando sobre la nueva alumna del colegio.

¿? - ¡La hija de Kaede ya está en el colegio! –dijo un chico muy entusiasmado-

¿? - ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto otro sin mucha importancia-

¿? - ¡Cuenta, Cuenta! –insistió un tercer chico-

¿? - Vale, Vale no desesperen –hablo el primero- Ayame la hija de Teuchi dijo que le entrego un folleto para su club de cocina, como el resto de los capitanes.

¿? - Escuche que ella tiene el pelo rosa, extraño ¿no? –dijo el segundo-

¿? - Yo la eh visto en revistas y fotos, es realmente sexy –menciono el tercero con una mirada lujuriosa, lo que molestó a Naruto-

¿? - Tienes razón, ¡a que me la ligo! -comento el chico en un tono pervertido, haciendo molestar aun más al rubio Uzumaki-

Naruto- ¡Sigue soñando imbécil! ¡A ella no la tocas! –Grito Naruto, metiéndose en la conversación que había escuchado desde un principio-

¿? - ¿¡y tu quien te crees que eres!? –también grito acercándose al chico que tenía enfrente-

Naruto- Yo soy… -no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por cierto pelinegro mejor amigo suyo-

Sasuke- Déjalos Naruto –luego miro a los demás chicos- y ustedes lárguense –les ordeno, cosa que los chicos no protestaron-

Naruto- Siempre eres tan temible Sasuke ¬¬

Sasuke- Hmp –ignoro su comentario-

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

Naruto tenía razón, la mayoría de los chicos me temían solo por ser popular, odiaba eso, nadie me conocía y me juzgaban, pero me lo gane yo mismo por tratar tan indiferente a las personas, aunque tenía sus ventajas porque de esa forma nadie me molestaba.

Mi mejor amigo había insistido tanto para que nos encontremos en el instituto temprano y hablar de nuestras vacaciones, que con lo pesado que era todos le hicimos caso. Pero no paraba de hablar de que su mejor amiga vendría y contarnos todo lo que había hecho con ella. Aunque los únicos en prestarle atención eran Lee y Kiba.

¿? - ¡Chicos! –Gritó Suigetsu mientras venia corriendo, llamando la atención de todos – A-cabo de ve-r a la hija d-e Kaede Mi-hama –dijo entrecortadamente por la carrera que acababa de tener-

Naruto- ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Donde!? –pregunto impaciente-

Kiba- ¡Eh! ¡Tú tienes novia! –Reprocho mi amigo Inuzuka-

Suigetsu- Le diré a Hinata que tu planeas algo con la hija de Kaede –comento burlón-

Naruto- ¡Ya cállense! Ella es mí –pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina-

¿? - ¿Naruto? –preguntó la chica, haciendo voltear a todos-

Naruto- ¿S-Sakura-Chan? –interrogo sorprendido; la chica había hecho babear a muchos de mis amigos, no lo niego incluso yo me quede hipnotizado con ella por unos segundos; esa chica era realmente linda, su cabellera larga y rosada, sus ojos verdes jade, su cuerpo, y su sonrisa, tan hermo... ¡Un momento! ¿¡En que estoy pensando!? -

Suigetsu- N-aruto, ¿La con-oces? –Pregunto incrédulo, pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que mi mejor amigo se acerco corriendo a la chica para abrazarla, a lo que Suigetsu por la confianza entre ambos lo entendió por un sí-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Estaba muy feliz había encontrado a mi mejor amigo, ahora no me sentiría sola en mi primer día de preparatoria.

Cuando vi a Naruto no sabía de qué manera actuar, tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo pero no quería quedar en vergüenza delante de sus amigos; aunque al parecer Naruto leyó mis pensamientos y me abrazo, cosa que yo correspondí.

Sakura- Me alegra mucho verte – le dijo sonriendo luego de separarse-

Naruto- Lo mismo digo, ahora seremos nuevamente inseparables – dijo sonriendo zorrunamente-

Suigetsu- Ejem –carraspeo uno de sus amigos-

Kiba- ¿Naruto no piensas presentarnos a esta belleza? –dijo otra amigo suyo provocando un sonrojo en mi-

Naruto- Ya empezaste tu a ligar ¬¬ -se quejo Naruto- Sakura-Chan ellos son mis amigos, me dijo señalando a todos en un rápido movimiento con la mano, pero mis ojos se centraron en un hermoso, guapo, sexy pelinegro que miraba por la ventana del pasillo- Preséntense ustedes- les ordeno sacándome de mi ensoñación-

¿? - Yo soy Suigetsu Hozuki–me giño un ojo el chico de ojos violáceos, provocando que me sonrojara por segunda vez en el día-

¿? - Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, y desde hoy preciosa seré tu cachorro –se presento el castaño para después besar mi mano-

¿? - Tu llama de la juventud atrae a la –no tuvo la suerte de continuar ya que mi adorado mejor amigo lo interrumpió, cosa que yo agradecí; tenía miedo de que ese chico estuviera haciendo un hechizo o ¿acaso estaba recitando un poema?-

Naruto- Ya, ya lo único que ustedes saben hacer es coquetear. Los presentaré yo – gruño Naruto, pero no le tome la mas mínima importancia ya que estaba tan ocupada mirando sin disimulo alguno a aquel morocho que llamo mi atención en cuanto entre- Como ya sabes Sakura-Chan, ellos son Suigetsu y Kiba –dijo señalando a ambos chicos y estos sonrieron- este es Rock Lee –señaló al chico de cejas muy pobladas; este tomo mi mano y se arrodillo en el suelo frente a mí que lo miraba confundida y avergonzada-

Lee- Eres la chica más hermosa que vi en mi vida ¿te casarías conmigo? –estaba atónita, ¿casarme con él? ¡PERO SI NI LO CONOCIA! ¿ACASO ESE CHICO ESTABA LOCO?- prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe –esto ya se estaba pareciendo una boda. Mire a mi alrededor y todos menos 2 de los amigo de Naruto miraban la escena con gracia –

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

Ahora me encontraba en el salón, escuchando a Naruto discutir con Kiba y Suigetsu por quererse ligar a su mejor amiga. El profesor de Orientación y Tutoría al igual que algunos de mis compañeros aun no llegaban.

Mi vista estaba centrada en la discusión de mis amigos, pero mi mente en la nueva chica de pelo rosa, la forma tan calmada de rechazar a Lee después de esa declaración tan embarazosa me había sorprendido.

*Flash Back*

Sakura- Rock Lee… -comenzó a hablar la amiga de Naruto mientras se ponía en cunclillas frente a Lee- tal vez lo que te diga no te agrade…demo… no suelo casarme con personas que apenas conozco… -dijo mordiendo su labio inferior de una manera que me pareció realmente sexy… ¡Y OTRA VEZ PIENSO COSAS QUE NO TENGO QUE PENSAR!-

Lee- Entonces… ¿quieres ser solo mi novia? –Pude escuchar el suspiro pesado que dio Sakura-

Sakura- Lee-Kun, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad? –pregunto-

Lee- Dime Lee –dijo a lo que Sakura asintió-

Sakura- Esta bien…Lee… ¿Cómo te lo explico? –Pregunto más que nada para sí misma- No quiero sonar cruel –continuo- …pero… no te conozco ¿podemos ser amigos? – Quede sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo alguien rechazaba a Lee de una forma tan pacifica? –

*Fin de Flash Back*

Después de esa escena Shizune se llevo a Sakura al salón de preceptoría y hasta ahora no apareció.

¿? - Ohayo! –Dijo mi sensei entrando al salón- ¿Cómo están? –Pregunto dejando sus cosas en el escritorio-

Todos- Ohayo Sensei-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Me dirigía a mi salón acompañada por Shizune. Cuando estaba hablando con Naruto y sus amigos, ella me fue a buscar para darme un uniforme que encontró, este me quedaba bastante grande, pero el diseño era lindo, consistía en una camisa de mangas largas y botones blanca, enzima de esta debía llevar un suéter sin mangas color azul oscuro de hilo con el logo del colegio en el pecho izquierdo, una falda entablada del mismo color que el suéter y zapatillas _John Foos_ azules oscuras.

_La verdad que no me esperaba que el colegio esté a la moda _pensé y sonreí

Shizune- Sakura, este es tu salón –mire el cartel que estaba encima de la puerta y decía 2-B, luego me percate que esa puerta era en donde estábamos hoy con Naruto y demás ¿acaso…?

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

¿? - Hoy se nos unirá una nueva compañera –se hiso un silencio en el salón y todos centraron su atención en el profesor ¿Tan interesante era la hija de esa modelo? – Por lo que escuche la mayoría de ustedes ya la deben conocer –continuo- Pasa por favor –dijo mirando hacia la entrada al igual que todos, y cuando digo TODOS me incluyo-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Entre al salón y observe que todos me miraban acto suficiente para sonrojarme, me avergonzaba ser el centro de atención.

¿? - ¿¡FRENTONA!? –Me sobresalte, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la persona que grito, está se levanto rápidamente y se me tiro encima, en otras palabras me abrazo-

Sakura- ¿Ino-Cerda? –estaba asombrada y feliz, hace tantos años que no veía a Ino y… ¡NARUTO! ¿Por qué no me dijo que la cerda estaba en Japón?-

Ino- Hace cuanto tiempo que no hablamos –Mi mejor amiga seguía siendo la misma indiscreta de siempre- ni siquiera vivías en este continente y todos hablaban de ti, cuando me dijeron que la hija de la famosa Kaede Mihama vendría a este colegio no me lo podía creer…-

Sakura- Ino… -ella seguía hablando- Ino… -no me escuchaba- ¡INO! –Grité, acto seguido me sonroje y agache la cabeza-

Ino- Sakura, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no grites enfrente de tantas person… -se sonrojo y también agacho la cabeza, Ino nunca cambiaria y eso me hacia aun más feliz-

¿? - Ya, ya –hablo el sensei intentando que los alumnos paren de reírse- Ino a tu lugar, Sakura preséntate- mire a mi sensei y sonreí-

Sakura- ¿Iruka-Sensei? –pregunte-

Iruka- Creí que no te acordarías de mi… -yo sonreí grandemente ante eso ¿Cómo no iba a recordar al mejor sensei del jardín de niños?

Sakura- Como no acordarme si siempre te hacías cargo de las travesuras que hacíamos Yo, Ino y Naruto –recordé algo y mire a mis compañeros buscando a alguien, hasta que lo encontré , ahí estaba mi mejor amigo sonriendo nerviosamente, sentado junto al moreno sexy…Sasuke, ese nombre no lo olvidaría nunca-

Iruka- Bueno estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo de la clase, ¿podrías presentarte? –

Sakura- Ohayo, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, vengo de Nueva York, pero mi ciudad natal es Tokio –sonreí- espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes –

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

Ahora ya entendía por qué Naruto se puso así de feliz cuando Suigetsu dijo que la hija de la modelo estaba en el colegio, esa chica de la que tanto estaban hablando todos era la mejor amiga de Naruto.

Iruka- ¿Chicos ya que hoy es el primer día de Sakura en el colegio les gustaría decirle los clubes que hay en el colegio y los días? –pregunto Iruka y yo mire a la aludida que se sentaba enfrente mío-

Naruto- ¡El de baloncesto! –Gritó Naruto parándose, seguido de eso la mayoría comenzó a reírse- ¿Qué dije? –pregunto Naruto confundido, a lo que las risas aumentaron-

Kiba- N- Naruto t-tu –tartamudeaba Kiba a causa de la risa- sí que n-no sa-b-es de chi-chi-cas a las chicas no l-es gusta el b-balon-n-cesto –a todo esto Sakura miraba la escena divertida-

Naruto- ¡y TU –le pego con el dedo índice Naruto a Kiba- no conoces a mi mejor amiga, ella puede encestar mejor que TU! –Sakura dejo caer su cabeza en el pupitre provocando un sonoro golpe-

Kiba- ¿Sakura-San eso es cierto? ¿Usted juega baloncesto? –Ver a Kiba tan respetuoso era raro. Sakura levanto la cabeza sonrojada, supuse que era por ser el centro de atención en este momento-

Sakura- Kiba, puedes tutearme, tenemos la misma edad –mostro su hermosa sonrisa… ¡YA DEBO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO!... mientras se rascaba la nunca- Y sobre lo que dijo el boca suelta de Naruto –un "¡Oye!" se escucho- pues no lo sé. Se jugar baloncesto y me gusta, de hecho fui capitana en un equipo… –todos miraban sorprendidos…me incluyo aunque no se me notaba tanto como al resto- de mujeres… -

Naruto- Lamento admitir esto –todos miraron atentos al deprimido y melancólico del Dobe- pero Sakura-Chan hasta me gano en un partido –todos pudieron escuchar la risita graciosa de Sakura…que era como música para mis oídos…allá vamos otra vez…-

Kiba- Tal vez hoy en Educación Física podremos jugar un partido si el profesor nos lo permit… -fue interrumpido por la pelirosa-

Sakura- Lo siento…demo… aun no tengo el uniforme para hacer deporte, y estaba pensando saltarme la clase para aprovechar y ponerme al día –Iruka sonrió-

Iruka- Sin duda Sakura sigues siendo la misma chica responsable –Sakura sonrió y pronuncio un "Arigattou"- pero deberías divertirte un rato –

Ino- Frentona yo tengo dos uniformes te presto uno –aun no entendía por qué el de ese apodo si su frente era perfecta… ¡BUENO YA!...-

Lee- Vamos Sakura-Chan muéstranos tu llama de la juventud –le alentó Lee-

Sakura- Está más que claro que Kiba ganara…

Naruto- Jajajaja –comenzó a reírse Naruto- Kiba es un perdedor nunca podría ganarte a ti Sakura-Chan… ¡Auch! –Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Kiba-

Kiba- ¡No soy un perdedor! –grito y volvió a golpear al Dobe-

Naruto- Si tú lo dices –dijo frotándose la zona golpeada-

Kiba- ¿Y qué dices Sakura juegas? –Pregunto Kiba y todos esperaban atentos la respuesta de Sakura- Tal vez te guste más jugar en equipo…

Sakura- Si, en equipo será mejor –sonrió… eso me agrado, ahora yo podría jugar contra ella-

Sasuke- Me uno –dije calmadamente y todos me miraron sorprendidos-

Kiba- Esta bien, ¿Les parece si hacemos 3 chicas contra 3 chicos?

Sasuke- Hmp

Sakura- Hai –asintió- ¿pero qué chicas?

Kiba- Por eso no te preocupes… Tente, Temari ¿se suman? –Miro a las aludidas-

Tenten y Temari- Vale

Kiba- ¿Shino juegas? –Miro al chico de gafas negras-

Shino- Si -contesto

Kiba- Ya está, en Educación Física entonces –le guiño un ojo a Sakura, haciéndola sonrojar, cosa que yo tendría que haber hecho. Un momento ¿Por qué parezco celoso?-

La campana toco y el cambio de profesor se hizo presente.

Iruka- Sayounara minna –se despidió el sensei y salió del salón-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Me sentía nerviosa ¡el boca floja de mi mejor amigo me metió en algo que yo no quería! Estaba más que obvio que perdería ¡Si la última vez que jugué baloncesto fue a los 13 años!... Aunque no lo culpo, yo también tuve que abrir mi maldita boca al mencionar que fui capitana ¡SAKURA BOCA FLOJA!... Y para completarla jugaría contra Sasuke ¿y si perdía? No quería quedar en ridículo y que un chico lindo se burlara de mi, pero ¿y si gano? Sasuke se enojara conmigo y tal vez no pueda acercarme a él…

Ino- ¿Sakura vamos? –Pregunto Ino parada a un lado de mí-

Sakura- ¿A dónde? –La mire interrogativa-

Ino- Pues a los cambiadores –creo que mi mejor amiga olvidaba que era nueva…- ¿o piensas hacer educación física con falda? –mira mis piernas y me sonroje al imaginarme a todo el sexo masculino viéndome-

Sakura- V-Vamos –dije y tome bruscamente a mi amiga para dirigirnos a los cambiadores-

Ino- Espera! –grito Ino apurada para que parara-

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

Ya le habíamos dicho a Gai-sensei del partido que haríamos; y ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en las gradas esperando a que las chicas terminaran de cambiarse.

Ino- Ohayo Sensei! –saludo Ino mientras entraba al gimnasio seguida de Sakura, muchos de los chicos que se encontraban dentro comenzaron a babear debido a como le quedaba el uniforme a Sakura; un short de algodón azul oscuro, un pullover hoddies (N/A: Ya saben eso que tanto se usan ahora como los "GAP" o "DC") bastante ceñido de algodón blanco y unas zapatillas _Converse _blancas… Realmente Sexy -  
Sakura- Ohayo Maito-Sensei –dijo respetuosamente-

Gai- ¿Eh? ¿Tú debes de ser la alumna nueva no? –pregunto-

Sakura- Hai

Gai- ¡Bienvenida! –dijo haciendo su típica pose de chico "cool"- Te diré las reglas de esta clase –rodee los ojos al ver el suspenso que intentaba hacer para decir luego unas estúpidas reglas- Primero: –dijo usando un dedo para simbolizar el 1- No llamarme por mi apellido, Segundo: -uso sus dedo para simbolizar el 2- No holgazanear, Tercero: -ahora simbolizo el 3- ¡Mostrar su llama de la juventud!

...

Después de estirar y practicar un poco de Vóley en parejas, Kiba le pidió permiso al profesor para poder jugar el partido de Baloncesto, este accedió, pero antes debíamos ponernos nuestros uniformes del equipo y preparar la cancha.

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Quería que la tierra me tragase y no tener que jugar ese partido, estaba nerviosa ¡PERDERIA! No es que subestime a las otras chicas, pero conmigo en su equipo estaba claro que perdería, está bien que fui capitana pero de un equipo de mujeres ¡MU-JE-RES! y de un colegio de MU-JE-RES, donde las mayoría de las chicas solo se preocupan por verse bien.

Kiba- ¡A JUGAR! –dijo el castaño entrando al área de juego que ya estaba lista para nosotros, cuando lo mire a él junto a los otros 2 chicos, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente ¡TENIAN EL UNIFORME DE UN EQUIPO! ¡ELLOS JUGABAN EN UN EQUIPO!

Las pocas esperanzas que tenia de poder ganar se fueron por el retrete al verlos y mas al ver que Sasuke-morocho-sexy portaba la sudadera del capitán y esta tenía su nombre ¡ÉL ERA EL CAPITAN!  
Posibilidades de ganar: 0%

Posibilidades de perder: 100%  
Pobres de Temari y Tenten perderían por mi culpa…

Tenten- Sakura-San –arrugue la nariz al escuchar mi nombre con el sufijo "San" iba a replicar, pero Tenten siguió hablando–debemos entrar al área –agache la cabeza y resignada en silencio me dirigí al área para humillarme y humillar a mi equipo. Luego mataría a Naruto por no mencionarme el "insignificante" detalle de que mis contrincantes eran del equipo de baloncesto encargado de representar al colegio y que también debería enfrentarme al capitán-

Gai- Que comience el juego –dijo el profesor cuando ambos equipos ya estábamos en la cancha; un "PRIII" del silbato se escucho por el gimnasio dando la señal de comenzar a jugar-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Espero que les hallas gustado ^^

Como son los primeros capítulos no hay mucho SasuSaku, pero en el próximo ambos protagonistas de esta historia tienen una especie de "acercamiento" ;)

Gracias por leer y dejarme un Review, espero los de este cap :)

Apretar el botoncito de abajo y escribir un simple "me gusto" o algo más no cuesta nada :)  
Recuerden que también acepto propuestas, quejas, etc.

Sayoo :DD

FloorJDBM


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el capitulo 3!  
Va dedicado para mi amiga **Pri** que la quiero mucho mucho y que me ayudo con este capitulo! :)

No se mucho sobre Baloncesto asi que como esto es un fic hagamos de cuenta que cada vez que se encesta se suman 5 punto y a los 25 puntos se gana, tal vez es así o tal vez no, pero en el mundo ficticio todo se puede XD

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es compeltamente mia^^

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Como suponia, iva a perder ¡SI APENAS HICIMOS 10 PUNTOS! ¡Y ELLOS 20!

Kiba- ¡Chicos una mas y ganamos! –grito Kiba a su equipo-

Mire a Sasuke que se encontraba junto a mi con el balon en manos, el comenzo a correr para llegar a la cesta por lo que me interpuse en su camino, pero no conte con que a Sasuke -que ahora se encontraba enfrente de mi- se le desatarian los cordones y se los pisaria, provocando que callera hacia delante derribandome a mi.

Me sonroje por completo al ver el rostro de Sasuke muy serca del mio y al darme cuenta de la posicion tan comprometedora en la que estabamos: Sasuke encima de mi.

Sasuke- ¿Estas bien? –pregunto, y su aliento rozo mis labios, por lo que senti a mis mejillas arder aun mas de lo que estaban-

Sakura- S-si –tartamudee-

Él se incorporo y yo lo imite, antes de poder estar completamente de pie el me tendio su mano, cosa que acepte gustosa, pero al tomarla una corriente electrica recorrio mi cuerpo.

Sakura- A-Arigattou –Le agradeci-

Naruto- ¿¡estan bien!? –Escuche a mi mejor amigo preguntar mientras se acercaba corriendo-

Sasuke- Dobe solo fue un tropiezo –sonrei divertida al ver la fulminada que Naruto le lanzo-

Naruto– Teme –al oir eso mire a Sasuke, Naruto habia dicho "Teme", ¿Sasuke era su mejor amigo?- que egoista eres… -dijo falsamente decepcionado-

Tenten- ¡Chicos vamos a jugar! –grito Tenten desde la otra punta del gimnasio-

Sakura- ¡Espera! –le respondi con otro grito mientras me hacercaba a ella- Chicas creo que deveriamos rendirnos esta mas que claro que perderemos –le dije a ambas chicas una vez junto a ellas-

Temari- Si tu crees no hay otra cosa que hacer ¿verdad Tenten? –le pregunto a la castaña de rodetes-

Tenten- Hai –respondio enérgica-

...

La clase de Educación Fisica ya habia terminado y ahora me encontraba con Ino, Tenten y Temari en los cambiadores.

Tenten- ¿Saben por que Hinata no vino hoy? –Al escuchar el nombre Hinata mire a Tenten, era cierto aun no conocia a la novia de Naruto-

Sakura- ¿Hinata? ¿La novia de Naruto? –pregunte para estar mas segura si de esa Hinata hablaban-

Tenten- Sip –afirmo-

Ino- Según Naruto, falto por que debia cuidar a su hermana y no tuvieron tiempo para llamar a una niñera –Despues de que Ino termino de hablar nos metimos a las duchas -

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

La campana para el almuerzo habia sonado, y por lo tanto me encontraba en la cafeteria con Naruto y los demas. El lugar era un caos, gritos, risas, personas caminando, etc; aunque eso no me importaba para nada, toda mi mente y mis pensamientos ahora estaban sentrados en la persona frente a mi: Sakura Haruno, desde que llego esa chica, no hay momento en que no piense en ella, me tiene sorprendido, su bellesa, su carácter, su todo. Aun que en el partido de baloncesto le hallamos ganado, de todas formas me sorprende que una chica como ella juegue baloncesto, hasta ahora no habia conocido a ninguna chica como ella interesada en hacer deportes, la mayoria de las chicas de Konoha que matriculan para ser diseñadoras son la tipica chica caprichosa que solo quiere dinero –sabia que matricularia para ser diceñadora por el hiperactivo de Naruto- , pero al parecer Sakura tiene ese "algo" que la hace ver diferente a las demas, y me intriga saber que es, aunque no lo demostrare por supuesto.

Naruto- ¿Qué tal si hoy salimos al centro comercial o vamos a Akatsuki? –opino mi mejor amigo de repente-

Sakura- ¿Akatsuki? –pregunto la ojijade curiosa-

Sasuke- Es la tienda de videojuegos de mi hermano –hable por primera vez desde que el almuerzo comenzo-

Sakura- ¿Sasuke-Kun tienes un hermano? –pregunto prudentemente-

Naruto- Si lo tiene, y es un genio, el ayudo con la creacion de _Final Fantasy _–Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida-

Sakura- ¡Sugoi! –Chillo emocionada-

Kiba- Yo digo que ir a Akatsuki no es mala idea –

Sakura- Hoy no puedo debo ayudar a mi Onii-San con la mudanza –dijo haciendo puchero…Uno muy tierno…-

Naruto- Que mal entonces para la próxima –dijo Naruto- ¿Teme tu vendrás verdad?

Sasuke- No, tengo cosas que hacer –respondí secamente como siempre-

Kiba- 2 menos; nos queda por invitar a Temari, Sai, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Suigetsu y Juugo –

Naruto- ¡Te estás olvidando de Hinata-Chan! –Dijo Naruto rápidamente al no haber oído el nombre de su novia-

Kiba- Ups –dijo Kiba levantando las manos hacia la altura de sus hombros y con las palmas arriba, ante todo esto Sakura reía-

Sakura- ¿Ustedes irán? –pregunto Sakura a Gaara, Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru que se mantenían callados excepto los 2 últimos-

Shino- Si

Gaara- No, ya tenía planeado salir con Matsuri –respondió este a lo que Sakura levanto una ceja al no tener la mas mínima idea de quién era Matsuri-

Chouji- Es su novia –dijo con la boca llena- Y si, voy –

Shikamaru- Suena problemático, pero más problemático será si Temari me arrastra para ir, asique dalo por echo –dijo el vago de coleta con la cabeza recostada entre sus brazos encima de la mesa-

Sakura- Hablando de Temari ¿Dónde está? –preguntó la de ojos jade-

Shikamaru- De seguro debe estar pegando los carteles para las audiciones de porristas –

Sakura- ¿Hay audiciones para porristas? –preguntó extrañada y claro que la entendía después de todo es un colegio de Artes-

Temari- Si, ¿quieres inscribirte? –dijo la chica de cuatro coletas sentándose a un lado de su novio-

Sakura- Seria bueno pero creo que mi agenda para este año estará muy apretada –dijo sonriendo apenada-

Temari- ¿Te unirás a algún club? -

Sakura-El único club que conozco hasta ahora es el de Baloncesto–

Temari- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó Temari- Sasuke es el presidente –Sakura me miro yo le sostuve la mirada y ella la corrió sonrojada-

Sakura- Eso no lo sabía, pero estaba pensando en buscar un deporte más femenino como Volley Ball o Tenis –

Naruto- ¡Sakura-Chan esta el club de Karui ella es la capitana de Tenis!

Sakura- ¿de verdad? –preguntó sonriendo-

Temari- Es los miércoles luego de Natación–

Y así pasamos el almuerzo hablando sobre los clubes del colegio, luego cuando este término nos toco ir al salón de Arte con Killer Bee. Tendría que aguantar a Naruto con ese tipo, era la peor combinación y más aun si Kiba se unía, un trió realmente agotador que yo con "la mejor paciencia" podría aguantar "tranquilamente" ¬¬

Killer Bee- Hola‼ -saludo el profesor entrando al salón-

Todos- Ohayo –algunos respondieron alegres y otro sin ganas con yo por ejemplo-

Luego de las presentaciones y la bienvenida comenzó la clase, el profesor nos explicaba como trabajaríamos en el año y demás, un tiempo antes de que terminara la clase le pidió a algunos de mis compañeros que cantaran, entre ellos Sakura, gracias a Naruto que le dijo al profesor lo muy bien que ella cantaba. A Sakura no le quedaba de otra, si Bee decía que cantes era lo que se debía hacer.

Todos escuchaban a los cantantes, había que admitirlo algunos cantaban muy bien pero otros eran pésimos, cuando por fin le toco a Sakura cantar, le pregunto algo al profesor y este asintió, luego se acerco a Ino y le pregunto algo en el oído, esta sonrió, se puso de pie, y ambas se acercaron a los micrófonos del mini escenario de la sala, Ino tomo el bajo y Sakura le pidió al profesor que tocara una serie de acordes con el teclado. Ahora entendía, al parecer iban a cantar juntas.

El sonido del bajo que Ino estaba tocando se escucho por todo el salón y la voz de Sakura le siguió (Canción: Junto a Ti – Violetta) [Sakura en la voz de Martina Stoessel, Ino en la voz de Lodovica Comello].

Al escuchar a Sakura me asombre, su voz me había dejado hipnotizado, escucharla cantar era tan… como decirlo… me hacía sentir tranquilo. La mire a los ojos y me di cuenta que estos tenían un brillo diferente al que tenían cuando la conocí en el pasillo, era como si sus ojos demostraban que estaba disfrutando cantar. Sonreí de medio lado recordándome a mí, cuando yo cantaba o tocaba algún instrumento podía sentir una tremenda paz, era como si no existiese nadie más, solo yo y mi música.

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar y yo volví a la realidad, si Sakura no salía de mi cabeza antes no me quiero ni imaginar ahora, con lo entretenido que me había dejado dudo que la pueda sacar de mi mente, no entiendo porque me siento así, si apenas llevo menos de un día conociéndola.

* * *

*Sakura Po'v *

Mire a todos en el salón, sonreí alegremente. Hace tanto tiempo que no cantaba con mi mejor amiga. Me di cuenta que nuestras voces juntas seguían sonando tan bien o incluso mejor que cuando éramos pequeñas. Amaba la música, era eso lo que me inspiraba a diseñar, diseñar ropas que concuerden con el sentimiento que producía la canción, o con el ritmo de esta.

Siempre fue mi sueño poder diseñar toda la ropa de un videoclip, y estudiar en este instituto era lo que me iba a ayudar a realizar mi sueño.

...

La clase de artes ya termino, ahora me dirijo al taller de diseño puesto que es mi siguiente asignatura. Pare en seco al recordar algo… ¿en que salon se supone que es?.

_Sera mejor preguntarle a Shizune-San _Pensé

Comenze a abanzar por los pasillos, iba tan distraida mirando los carteles de los salones que no me percate de la precencia que se acercaba. Luego de unos segundos senti que chocaba con alguien, espere que mi cuerpo llegara al suelo pero esto nunca paso.

* * *

*En el jardín del colegio *

Una pareja disfrutaba la hermosa tarde bajo un arbol de cerezo.

Ino- ¿Sai? –llamo a su novio que se encontraba sentado a su lado perdido mirando al cielo-  
Sai- ¿Qué? –preguntó dudoso-

Ino- ¿Crees que está bien saltarnos las clases, cuando es el primer día? -  
Sai- Si estoy contigo todo está bien –dijo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y le sonreía-

Ino- No puedo creer que llevemos 2 años de novios –le correspondio el gesto, posando sus brazos en la cintura de Sai-

Sai- Yo no puedo creer que halla conocido a alguien como tu –dicho esto la beso-

Ino- Te Amo –le djo luego de seprarse-

Estuvieron asi por unos minutos hasta que la rubia decidio romper el silencio.

Ino- Ira al tocador ya vengo –se paro y caminó hasta la entrada del colegio adentrandose en el-

Sai se quedo observando el hermoso cielo mientras esperaba a que su novia regrese. Cerro sus ojos para disfrutar del aire fresco, estaba tan concentrado en disfrutar que no prestaba atención a nada en su alrededor, luego de unos minutos sintio algo calido en sus labios, supuso que era un beso de Ino, sonrío y correspondió el beso.

¿?- ¿Sai? –escucho una voz temblorosa bastante lejos, abrio los ojos y se sorprendio al ver a una castaña-

Sai- ¿Nyaruko? –miro hacia la entrada del colegio y pudo ver a Ino con lagrimas en los ojos- Ino… -dijo acercándose a ella pero esta salió corriendo- ¡Ino! -la habría seguido si no fuera porque lo tomaron del brazo-

Nyaruko- Sai… -luego de decir eso lo beso-

Sai- No… –dijo alejando a la chica de ojos violetas- Desde que terminamos hace 3 años ya no me importas… -intento ser lo más suave posible- además…Tengo otra novia -

Nyaruko- Creí que me esperarías, tú me lo dijiste –de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas-

Sai- ¿Yo te lo dije? –Arrugo el entrecejo confuso por esa mentira- Por dios Nyaruko teníamos 13 años –

Nyaruko- Y éramos muy maduros por eso me lo prometiste –dijo estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sai, pero este la frenó en el aire-

Sai- Yo amo a mi novia, no pienso dejarla porque volviste, lo nuestro ya no es posible, espero que lo entiendas –dicho esto se fue a buscar a su rubia novia-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Cuando mire al frente me di cuenta de cuál era la razón de porque no había caído al suelo.

Sakura- Sasuke… -su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, su brazo estaba en mi cintura y mis mejillas se colorearon-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Creo que este capítulo me quedo más corto pero no encontraba el momento justo para cortarlo, y las quería dejar con la intriga XD Lo sé, lo sé soy mala pero en el capitulo siguiente las compensare ;) :3

Gracias por sus Review's a:

AGus: Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, y con respecto a lo de los diálogos lo puse así a propósito, xq escribir algo después del dialogo es como que se hace muy pesado, y para no tener confusiones puse quienes hablaban antes XD

Alee D: Jajaja soy muy mala! xD

danny: La verdad es que siempre los primeros capítulos son los más aburridos, son todo presentaciones, ya verás que Sasuke será como tú dices más adelante cuando admita sus sentimientos ;)

Espero que no te decepciones con este cap.

Zaya: No entendí muy bien a lo que te referías con que los diálogos interrumpen la historia... pongo muchos diálogos?

Cristi99: En el Doujinshi de Konoha High School tiene pelo largo, para que te des una idea :)

Los demás que fueron hechos con una cuenta se los respondo en un mensaje privado ^^

FloorJDBM


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí el Cap 4 :)

Los personjes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

*** Sakura Po'v ***

**Cuando mire al frente me di cuenta de cuál era la razón de porque no había caído al suelo.**

**Sakura- Sasuke… -su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, su brazo estaba en mi cintura y mis mejillas se colorearon-**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

Iba caminando tan distraído que por eso choque con alguien, el golpe fue tan dinámico que provoco que la persona con la que choque casi callera, por acto reflejo la sostuve de la cintura con mi brazo, cuando mire al frente me di cuenta que esa persona era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío, que podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro, como en la clase de gimnasia; al recordar eso mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

Sasuke- Disculpa –dije con mi tono habitual mientras la soltaba-  
Sakura- No es nada –respondió ella mirando hacia él-

Unos sollozos bastantes fuertes se asomaban por el pasillo, provocando que ambos dirigiéramos la mirada hacia donde provenían estos, generando una gran sorpresa al ver a Ino con los ojos completamente empapados mirando hacia el suelo.

Sakura- ¡Ino! –Exclamó Sakura acercándose a ella- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Ino- Preferiría que hablemos a solas –dijo la rubia mirándome-

Sakura- Sasuke-Kun gracias por ayudarme –dicho esto ambas se fueron hacia los baños-

Me quede parado mirando la espalda de Sakura – _¡Maldición la tuve tan cerca!_–sacudí la cabeza ¿desde cuándo yo me preocupo por si tengo cerca a alguien o no?, aunque debía admitirlo esa chica de verdad me atrae, me atrae tanto que cada vez quiero estar más cerca de ella - _¡Hasta incluso tenerla cerca me altera!_ –

Cuando perdí de vista a Sakura gire sobre mis talones y me marche al salón donde el taller al que debo concurrir se realiza.

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Desde que entramos con Ino al baño no le he podido sacar nada de lo que paso.

Sakura- Vamos Ino cuéntame lo que ha pasado, si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte -  
Ino- Sai…ah besado a otra –Dijo sollozando-  
Sakura- ¿Sai? –Pregunté sin entender nada, Ino se quedo tiesa mirando al frente-  
Ino- No te lo conté, es mi novio…o tal vez ex novio –Sonrió tristemente-

Sakura- No digas esas cosas…antes de adelantarte deberías hablar con él -  
Ino- Tienes razón...  
¿? - ¡Ino! –Se escucho que alguien llamaba de afuera del baño-

Ino- Es Sai –dijo mirándome-

Sakura- Ve y arreglen las cosas –le sonreí-  
Ino- Ven conmigo –hizo un puchero-

Sakura- Esta bien, te acompañare hasta donde está él, pero luego me iré al salón de diseño -

Ambas salimos de los baños y visualizamos a Sai que se encontraba en el pasillo mirando hacia todos lados, nos acercamos a él y lo salude luego les pregunte donde quedaba el salón de mi taller y me dirigí a este.

* * *

*Con Ino y Sai*

Sai- Ino déjame explicarte –Pidió el chico tomando la mano de la rubia-

Ino- Te escucho…  
Sai- ¿Recuerdas que te mencione a mi ex novia? –Ino asintió- La chica que me beso era ella…A regresado de España, pero aunque ella haya vuelto yo solo te amo a ti –Dijo tomando la barbilla de Ino-

Ino- ¿Me lo prometes? -  
Sai- Claro que si, han pasado 3 años ya desde que se fue, ella es parte de mí pasado ahora –dicho esto la beso, cosa que la rubia correspondió gustosa-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Corrí hasta el salón, no lo podía creer mi primera clase y llegaba tarde. Cuando llegué a la puerta de este entré y todos me miraron, en realidad todas por que no había ningún hombre en ese salón.

Sakura- Lamento llegar tarde –dije inclinándome-  
¿? - No te preocupes, todavía no comenzamos –voltee a ver a la profesora y sonreí, ella era digna de ser profesora de diseño, un mujer realmente linda, cabello negro, piel no tan bronceada, ojos de color rojo, perfecta para esta asignatura- Puedes tomar asiento –me sonrió-

Asentí y me dirigí a uno de los bancos libres.

¿? - Mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi seré su profesora de diseño, por favor preséntense –

Todas comenzaron a presentarse, pude darme cuenta que la mayoría eran hijas de personas reconocidas, por lo que cuando me presente pensé que nadie se sorprendería, pero no fue así, comenzaron a preguntarme si mi madre había venido conmigo, si mi madre vendría, si mi madre esto, si mi madre lo otro. Tenía miedo que en este colegio pasara lo mismo que en el colegio de Nueva York, todas querían ser mis amigas solo por interés, era lo que más odiaba, nunca se preocupaban en conocerme a mí, pero por suerte no tendría que preocuparme mucho por eso después de todo tenia a mis mejores amigos cerca.

La clase no fue la gran cosa, nos explicaron como trabajaríamos, que materiales necesitábamos y de mas, luego toco la campana del receso y salí a la cafetería, en el camino me encontré con Ino y Sai que estaban tomados de la mano.

Sakura- Veo que ya se arreglaron –sonreí- Mira que venirme a enterar que son novios de esta forma –

Ino- Lamento no habértelo contado –miro apenada el suelo-  
Sakura- No te preocupes, después de todo apenas hoy nos volvimos a ver -  
Ino- Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí –dijo mirándome-  
Sakura- No sabes lo mucho que los extrañaba –dije abrazándola-  
Sai- Oye, oye es mía –Ante aquella frase me reí, parece que ahora me tocaría pelear con alguien por mi mejor amiga-  
Sakura- Lo lamento pero ahora estoy yo aquí asique tendrás que compartírmela –lo mire burlonamente-  
Sai- Yo no comparto feíta –lo fulmine con la mirada y lo golpee en la cabeza-  
Ino- Valla frentona sigues siendo la misma bruta de siempre -

Entre bromas, recuerdos y demás llegamos hasta la cafetería donde en una mesa se encontraban Naruto y los demás.

Naruto- ¡Chicos aquí! –Nos llamo Naruto mientras agitaba sus brazos-  
Sakura- Sigues siendo el mismo bullicioso de siempre –

Naruto- Sakura-Chan me ofendes –miro el suelo triste-

Me senté a un lado de Naruto y cuando mira al frente pude ver a Sasuke, el también estaba mirando por lo que hicimos contacto visual por unos minutos debido a que corrí la mirada completamente avergonzada y roja. No entendía por qué con solo verlo o estar cerca de él me alteraba tan fácilmente, quería conocerlo bien y poder llegar a entablar una amistad con él pero era muy difícil ya que al parecer él no es muy comunicativo

...

Las clases ya habían terminado y ahora me encontraba en mi casa cambiándome de ropa para poder comenzar a pintar mi cuarto y ordenar los muebles de la casa. Me puse un short de jean rasgado color gris, una remera de mangas cortas holgada color blanco y me quede descalza, baje al piso de abajo para buscar la pintura verde clara, cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cocina a ver si Sasori estaba allí el sonido del timbre se escucho en toda la casa

Sasori- ¡Sakura ve tu! –Grito Sasori desde arriba, supuse que estaba en su habitación-  
Sakura- Okey –dije no tan fuerte-

Camine hasta la puerta y abrí, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a un azabache de ojos negros y cabello largo.

Sakura- ¡Itachi! –Grité emocionada y me tire encima de él abrazándolo-  
Itachi- Valla, cuanto creciste –me sonrió luego de avernos separado-  
Sakura- Claro, no pretendes que siga igual de pequeña –dije burlona-  
¿? – Ejem –carraspeo alguien a un costado de Itachi-  
Itachi-Oh! Se me olvidaba, Sakura déjame presentarte a mi hermano –la persona se asomo, y me asombre demasiado diaria yo-  
Sakura- ¿Sasuke-Kun? -

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Perdón si lo hice demasiado corto, es que estaba muy atrasada y quería publicarlo hoy, además no tenía mucha inspiración que digamos :(

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Muchisimassss gracias por sus Review's espero los de este capítulo con muchas ganas :D

FloorJDBM


	5. Chapter 5

Acá les traigo el capitulo 5 :)  
Perdón por la terrible tardanza‼ GOMENE! Es que se me había roto mi Netbook y la tuve que llevar a arreglar T_T

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen al gran genio de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente de mi propiedad :D

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

*** Sakura Po'v ***

**Itachi-Oh! Se me olvidaba, Sakura déjame presentarte a mi hermano –la persona se asomo, y me asombre demasiado diaria yo-  
Sakura- ¿Sasuke-Kun? -**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v* 

Admito que cuando la vi al abrazar a Itachi me sorprendí y sentí algo raro, no podía describir esa sensación que sentí, era como enojo y a la vez resentimiento…tal vez eran ¿celos?, no lo creo…

Pero aun no entendía por qué estábamos en la casa de Sakura si se supone íbamos a la de Sasori, y ¿de donde conoce Itachi a Sakura, además por que se abrazan como si se conocieran de hace tiempo?

Itachi- ¿Se conocen? –Pregunto mirándonos a ambos-

Sakura-Vamos juntos al colegio –dijo y yo asentí

Sasuke- ¿ustedes de donde se conocen? –pregunte directo como siempre-

Itachi- Es la hermana de Sasori –dijo sonriendo- es raro que no lo sepas después de todo se conocieron cuando tenían 5 años… -después de decir eso Itachi quedo dudoso- aunque pensándolo bien solo se vieron una vez en mi cumpleaños y casi no se hablaron –

No puedo creer que haya conocido a Sakura antes y no la recuerde, después todo ¿Quién olvidaría ese rostro y ese cabello tan peculiar?, y sobre de que es hermana de Sasori también me tiene muy sorprendido. ¿Ella habrá sabido todo este tiempo que soy hermano de Itachi? No lo creo, si lo hubiera sabido no habría actuado tan indiferentemente.

Sakura- Esto me tiene sorprendida… -dijo mirando el piso sonrojada- no tenía idea que fueran hermanos –sonrió avergonzada-

O leyó mi mente o las coincidencias existen, porque esa respuesta aclaro mi duda, y ahora que lo pienso, cuando me presente que le dije mi apellido ¿no tuvo ninguna pisca de sospecha sobre si era familiar de Itachi? O ¿no se acordaba del apellido de Itachi?

Sakura- Oh! Que despistada soy –se corrió de la puerta- Pasen y siéntense, iré a llamar a Sasori –dijo subiendo escaleras arriba-

* * *

* Sakura Po'v *

Aun estoy sorprendida, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes que Sasuke podría ser familiar de Itachi? Soy una completa despistada. –me golpee mentalmente-

Sasori- Sakura… ¿pasa algo? –Me exalte completamente al escuchar la voz de Sasori-  
Sakura- No… ¿Por qué? –Dije algo dudosa, al no saber a qué venía la pregunta-

Sasori- Porque estás ahí parada mirando el suelo y toda sonrojada –

Sakura-¿¡SONROJADA!? -grité tapando mis mejillas-

Sasori- Si, sonrojada –dijo pegándome con un dedo en la frente para después dirigirse al inicio de las escaleras y mirar a los invitados- Creo que ya sé porque te sonrojas –seguido de eso me giño un ojo-  
Sakura- Maldito tonto ¬¬ -dije sobándome la frente-

Regrese al piso de abajo y vi que los hermanos Uchiha ya se encontraban sentados en el sofá –bastante viejo-

Itachi- ¿En que quieren que les ayudemos? –Pregunto Itachi dejándome con una duda-  
Sakura- ¿vienen a ayudarnos?  
Itachi- Claro, acaban de mudarse y necesitan ayuda –Dijo sonriéndome-

Sakura- Gracias –le respondí contenta- Oh! ¿Se les ofrece algo de beber? –Pregunte yendo a la cocina-

Itachi- Agua -  
Sakura- ¿y a ti Sasuke-Kun? –Le pregunte mirándolo-  
Sasuke- Agua también –sonrió de medio lado haciéndome sonrojar-

* * *

* Sasuke Po'v *

No lograba entender porque le había sonreído a Sakura, cada vez que le sonreía a alguna chica luego no dejaban de molestarme y de chillar, en cambio Sakura cuando me vio sonreír solo se limito a sonrojarse. No es que me haya dado igual verla sonrojarse, me había encantado saber que causo aunque sea un sonrojo en ella.

Mire la puerta de la cocina y vi a Sakura regresar de allí con una jarra de agua y vasos, los dejo en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en frente del sofá, sirvió el agua en ambos vasos con suma delicadeza y concentración… ¿Cómo alguien podía concentrarse tanto solo para servir agua? Sin duda alguna esa era Sakura… Todo lo que ella hacia me asombrara y provocaba que esa sensación de conocerla más, aumentara.

Itachi- ¿empezamos a pintar? –Preguntó Itachi parándose-  
Sasori- está bien…Sakura tu y Sasuke pinten tu habitación –Dijo Sasori mirándonos a ambos- Itachi y yo pintaremos la mía –continuo para después ir a tomar los baldes de pintura y las brochas junto con Itachi, yo tome los tarros que supuse eran para la habitación de Sakura y ella tomo las brochas-

Sakura- ¿Vamos a mi habitación? –Preguntó ella tan inocentemente sin saber que esa pregunta podría malinterpretarse, luego se sonrojo y pude notar que se había dado cuenta de lo dicho- N-No quise decir eso… Me refiero a que si vamos a hacerlo… -Sonreí de lado, eso también se había malinterpretado; su sonrojo se hizo más intenso y en ella se podía notar el nerviosismo- N-No lo malinterpretes… quise decir si vamos a hacer lo de pintar…Ash! –Se pego en la frente- mejor subamos a pintar y ya… -

...

Veía a Sakura pintar la pared entretenida, el color de la pintura era verde agua, pensé que tal vez pintaría la habitación de rosa o lila, pero nunca se me cruzo por la mente el verde agua… Considerando que su color de pelo es rosa el rosa era el color con más posibilidades de ser elegido. Al parecer la habitación antes ya había sido de color rosa, solo que en estos momentos la pintura se veía bastante descolorida.

Sasuke- Te vez muy entretenida –Dije para romper el silencio, algo raro en mi después de todo yo no acostumbro a iniciar las conversaciones-  
Sakura- Es que me tomo muy en serio todo lo que hago –Luego de decir eso soltó una risita- Además quiero que quede perfecta -  
Sasuke- ¿Qué sucedería si soy yo el que la pinta mal? –Le pregunte divertido mientras miraba la pared, ella se acerco y me quedo mirando por unos segundos-  
Sakura- Esto… -Seguido de decir eso estiro la mano en donde sostenía la brocha y me mancho la cara con pintura- Pero peor… -  
Sasuke- No te atreverías –Dije mirándola y limpiando mi cara-  
Sakura- ¿Ah… no? dime la razón por la que no me atrevería… -Me miro de forma retadora-  
Sasuke- Porque yo haría esto… -dije tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos a lo que ella se sonrojo-

* * *

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado… Gracias por todos sus Review's :D

Y todavía les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto U.U espero que no hayan dejado de leer :)

Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. :$

FloorJDBM


End file.
